


When We Play Games

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Party, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: It's just a simple Halloween Party but when the fun gets out of hand and a stranger comes to play it's hard for it to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/gifts).



> I know it's not Halloween now but I hope you enjoy this. And thanks to @deeranger for the prompt.

The music was blaring and the sound of heavy feet hitting the wooden floor was increasing every time. The idea of throwing the party was exceptional with everyone having fun and doing what they will be a joy to their hearts. Charles most of all were pleased with himself for organising the party and were also proud of Erik for doing the same, but at the same time, they both are pleased it worked out well.  
"this is beautiful I love it," said Erik giving his partner a glass of cherry punch. Charles took it gratefully and kissed Erik on the cheek before taking a sip of the drink.  
" I love it too. oh, Erik, this is wonderful, I'm so glad we can spend Halloween with family and friends" he said resting his head on his chest.  
"me too"  
Charles and Erik had decided to go in costumes and so they themes was fancy dress and as the guest arrived they had competition. In the crowd were Hank and Charles' sister Raven dancing together and there near the food table was Alex and Sean with Darwin dancing with Angel.

The music grew louder and louder causing the guest to dance harder. Charles couldn't help but laugh as he moved closer to Erik with Erik now kissing his neck, kissing him with multiple times on the neck.  
"oh, you two get a room" laughed Raven as she swang her arms around Hank. Erik ignored her remarked and continued to kiss his lover all the way down to his stomach.  
"Erik!" Laughed Charles, his half-empty glass swaying in his movements. They both laughed and smiled at the sound of their own voices allowing the joy to fill their holiday spirits.  
"I'm just going to get changed if that's alright with you?" Erik asked, his breath hot on Charles' skin.  
"Okay, but be back soon, I think the party is just getting started" answered Charles giving Erik a suggestive wink where he gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. With Erik gone Charles dance with himself, finishing the drink in one go. He went over to his friends and asked how was everything and the responses were what he had hoped it would be.  
"thanks for the party Charles," said Moria over the music as she and now a highly motivated Darwin danced with a high and overly drunk Angel.

For a while, Charles didn't notice what was taking Erik so long but what really caught his eyes were a mysterious stranger in the middle of the dance floor. The music barked but there was this figure not moving at all and it made him really uncomfortable. He ignored this and carried on until something strange happened, something he didn't expect.  
"he's taking his time, isn't he? Maybe he shouldn't have left.. we'll find him before we do"  
The figured whispered in his ear that sent shivers down his spine. He left hot and there's sweat beaming from his face, the heat was unbearable. What was going on? What was this person talking about? Where's Erik? Where did this gatecrasher come from? But no matter how hard did he try there was no escape. He will have to find Erik himself and soon this Halloween night just turned for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles began to breathe uneasily and it became to control him. He brought his hand to his chest and felt his heart beating uncontrollably making him panic further. Charles paced himself around the room asking with desperation in a voice where Erik could be but it was useless. Not a signal person knew where his boyfriend was and by this point, there wasn't much hope to go by, he was losing hope and time as he carried on forwarded asking his sister now but she too gave him the answer that he didn't want.  
"Raven, have you seen Erik?"  
"no, why?"  
"um.. nothing I'm just wondering," said Charles too embarrassed to tell Raven the truth, about the stranger and the words that they said. He carried on asking the millions of people who turned up until he couldn't handle it any longer and marched upstairs finding Erik himself.

At first, he thought it was all a game, a joke even when he couldn't find Erik. He searched and searched for what seemed to be so long before he had felt betrayed by Erik who had told him he would come back. When Erik never returned and when he had searched everywhere Charles wanted to cry where he stood.  
"oh this isn't funny anymore, please Erik come back" cried Charles as he leaned against the wall, tears down his face now where his customer stuck to his skin. He slid down the wall as he pulled his knees to his chest during his head on his knees. The thought of Erik made him worry, it made him nervous and scared as the warning of the stranger crept up upon him wondering how he was doing but no matter how hard he tried to escape the sound it grew louder.

The music in the background grew louder as they guest to dance and drank their way through the night. Charles tried to ignore this by trying to block them out but it didn't work and soon the stranger came and enter across the hallway making Charles jump to his feet. He swallowed hard, sending saliva down his throat.  
"tick tock, the time is ticking," the stranger said, it's voice loud and clear. Charles closed his eyes and when he opened them the stranger had disappeared, it must be seeing things as he stumbled across the hall not knowing what was going on but for one thing is that Erik needs him.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles opened very door, with every passion he had but there was still no Erik, he didn't know what was going on still but he was determined to figure it out. He reached the end of the hall and had realised there was only one room left and determined as he was he opened the door slowly and he breath catching on yet before stepping inside the stranger came back, it's black hood covering its face not wanting Charles to see the true person behind the mask.  
"Congratulations, you now earn your prize," it said before disappearing again. Charles barely held his breath as he turned the knob and entered, his eyes still closed but it was useless to do it so he opened them and searched for some lights. When finding the switch his flicked them on and opened his eyes immediately and when he does he screamed so loud, so hard that the music stopped immediately downstairs. There in the middle of the room was the horrific sight Charles has ever seen in his life and this was his first.

There laying on the ground was Erik but this wasn't the same happy Erik from before but this time he laid still, he hands tied behind his back, blood dripping down his face and bare upper body and through the light he saw a piece of cloth tied around Erik's mouth forming a gag on it. Charles screamed and hurried down towards his boyfriend and carefully placed him on his lap. He removed a loose strand of hair away from his face as he leaned his own head down onto Erik's own. He placed a kiss on his forehead before removing the gag to which Erik gasped air into his lungs coughing loudly. Charles began hearing footsteps along the stairs and along the hallway before several people entered the room.  
"oh my gosh, we're so sorry," said Raven with worry in her voice. Sean, Alex and Hank came forward and they too fell into utter silence.  
"w.. we're so sorry," said Hank looking down at the floor with shame.  
"what do you mean?" Asked Charles still cradling Erik in his arms, stroking his hair.  
"it.. it was a prank, it was supposed to be harmless but please we didn't know" replied Alex.

Charles brows turned into a frown upon hearing this and the anger raged through him.  
"this.. this is was funny to you! ERIK COULD HAVE DIED" He screamed as tears trembled in his eyes again. Charles untied Erik's arms and legs before pulling him further to his body, his lips moving forward against Erik's own.  
"well help him get him to bed and mend him before I discuss this with you all," said Charles now in a calmful tone as Hank and Sean helped Erik to Charles' bedroom. After hours of sustaining Erik's wounds as well as patching him up, Charles stayed with his lover for a few hours before kissing him once more on the cheek and headed out with the others. By this point, most of the guest have left which only held a few people in the dance hall.  
"hey, what happened? You lot missed the party" said Azazel still dancing with Emma.  
"oh give up he already knows"  
"damn how did he know?"  
"well that's what I want to hear," said Charles still wiping away the tears from his face. Azazel sighed and when the last guest left they sat down by the fire and told Charles everything. From beginning to end.  
"well it started two days before the party and..." Started Azazel.

 _It was two days before Halloween and Sean, Darwin, Angel, Moria, Alex, Raven, Hank, Emma and I were sitting outside drinking some refreshing beer when we heard you two come outside. You two were kissing and cuddling and giggling far too much and Sean couldn't stand it._  
_"what's wrong with them two? I can't stand them" said Sean taking a long swing of his drink. We all nodded in agreement._  
_"Yeah, it's quite annoying now," said Alex. "But you know what in two days it's Halloween right and Charles is having a Halloween party"_  
_"so, what has that got to do with anything?" Asked Raven._  
_"well let's play a prank because an I know a friend who knows how to prank well"_  
_So he told us the plan and that's how it started._

Azazel told his part of the story and now Alex had his turn.

 _Well, what happened was I've already established the plan and had already phoned my friend. He of course agreed because he couldn't resist a good prank and so on the night of the party we took our places and we recited the plan._  
_"will swap Erik's costume with this tight and hot one so he'll go and change and then when he goes upstairs Janos will grab him and place him in this room, Hank and Moria will help tie him up.. did everyone got that?" Said Alex a smile gleaming on his sweating face._  
_"we got it but what happens to Erik by the end of this?" Asked Emma._  
_"he'll be fine, we'll release him in a few minutes and now about Charles.. you Emma wear this cloak and whisper in Charles' ear.."_  
_And of course I told we what to say but it was more than that you know, but anyway it went exactly to plan. He kissed you on the cheek and heads upstairs. I signal Janos and he as fast as he came grabbed Erik, a hand over his mouth as he struggled at his entrapment and to their amusement, they gave out a silent giggle from the corner of the room._

Charles was still couldn't process the ordeal that Erik went through. He could the way in which his friends, his friends plus his sister could do such thing.  
"what.. what happened next? What did you do to him?" cried Charles.  
"we didn't do anything to him, please we promise we didn't do anything to him.. after Janos took him to the room we don't know what happened next, please Charles, please forgive us" pleaded Raven as she tried to comfort Charles, to be forgiven but Charles  
denied her request for forgiven.  
"I think it's time to go to bed, you've done enough for one day," said Charles and the one thing they've heard before Charles slipped through the door was the tears and his cries for his Erik. His boyfriend. His love.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles created the halls and into their bedroom. Lying on the bed was Erik, his body in pain but his chest heaving slowly up and down. Charles smiled at his process but he couldn't help but wonder if he'll survive. He'll just have to wait as he slowly pulled the covers and hopped into bed next to his Erik.  
"hey... Hey, are you feeling?" Whispered Charles as he rested his head on his shoulder during his face onto his long neck. Erik only murmured but what Charles could make out of it was the sound of I'm alright.  
"what.. what happened?" He finally asked as he tried to face his partner but to his surprise, Charles just kissed him on the lips and brushed his hair.  
"well you tell me," he said still letting the last few years run from his eyes. "What do you remember?"  
Erik moaned a bit but he knew what had happened and despite his pain, his told everything to Charles. He told everything to the person he trusted.

 _I was walking up the stairs, I was going to get changed from the costume, it was too hot so by the time I reached the landing someone grabbed me, I tried to scream but there's a strong hand over my mouth. I kicked hard but the figure was too strong as well, by this point, I couldn't breathe and my lungs began hurting. This guy dragged me to the spare room to which he pushed me down hard on the ground. I started crying before two other figures came out of nowhere and took me by the arms, tying my hands and feet so I couldn't move. The first figure came towards me before placing a cloth over my mouth. I struggled to break free but it was hopeless. I heard laughing and high fives being made as I cried for help._  
_"nice job now I'll take it from here"_  
_"who's this?"_  
_"he's just a friend now go"_  
_I didn't know who was the fourth person in the room, the room was so dark but I didn't give up as kept trying to break free. The figures in the room began to circle me, eyeing me, making fun of me while I struggled. Then.. then it happened..._

Charles took Erik's hand, their hands intertwined around each other. Charles tried to cope with what he was saying but it was too overwhelming as tears began to roll once more.  
"Erik if you don't want to we could just.."  
" no I'm alright," said Erik softly before continuing.

 _One of the male figures came towards me, he smiled wickedly than I felt a sharp pain on my face. It happened multiple times before I began to grow unconscious, I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I was scared. His punches grew harder and harder as made his way to the rest of my body. By this hour I started to scream but it was muffled by the gag but my muffled screams didn't stop him from hurting me. I soon blacked out and when I came back round I was free from the chair but I was still tied._  
_"Shaw! Shaw stops it, that's enough!" The young man said but he was ignored as the guy named Shaw kept his fist on my face punching me as he went. My eyes swelled and I felt blood on my skin._  
_"come on, that's enough!"_  
_"no, I want to finish this," he said before giving one last blow to my ribs before I blacked out again. The last thing I know was you. You came. You finally came._

After hearing his story, Charles snuggled tighter around Erik. His eyes looking his clothes.  
"I'm so sorry," said Erik.  
"for what?" Asked Charles, his eyes staring deep into his boyfriend's own.  
"I shouldn't have left"  
"no, I'm sorry for finding you sooner. Erik, can you promise me something?"  
"of.. of course" muttered Erik, his eyes tried. His voice sleepy.  
"Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll never let go, do you promise?"  
"I can't promise anything but I'll try. I will. I love you.. will you marry me?"  
Charles stopped crying, he was too occupied with what Erik said, what he promised.  
"what did you say?"  
"I said will you.."  
"Oh, I heard you the last time, of course, my answer is yes" cried Charles as he hugged and kissed Erik many times trying not to hurt him further.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

Charles slept happily, he slept in dreams but he soon woke up in a nightmare. Erik didn't wake up that morning, he didn't move when Charles shook him and when he didn't feel his heartbeat he ran down and screamed for Hank, for Raven, for anyone. Hank who was followed by Raven, Alex, Sean, Darwin and Moria entered the room. Hank, a doctor in his profession sat by the bed and looked at Erik, he spent several hours looking at what Hank could conclude back to the others. He gave bad news. Erik Lehnsheer died in his sleep, his blood flooded his lungs causing his heart to fail. With this news Charles promises were broken, a wedding that will never happen, a love that will never mend and what seemed like a harmless prank could trunk fatal in minutes. His friends never pulled pranks ever again leading on the lesson of its all fun and games until someone loses an eye. When other people play games it's fun. But when they play games it goes too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished, and yes it is short and yes I know you thought there was a happy ending but you know me.. but I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave kudos and comments. Thank you.


End file.
